Along with the development of human society, industrialized and mass production gives rise to rapid urban extension and urban population growth, so the average environmental greening proportion per capita decreases and the contradiction between residential and green spaces becomes eminent increasingly. In order to effectively increase urban greening area, the flowerpot greening in the limited spaces of the residence is unable to meet the requirement to improve urban greening rate per capita. At the beginning of the 21st century, the people proposed stereo plantation, of which flowers or plants are planted in the specially designed flowerpots or containers on the walls of the buildings to form a stereo greening and plantation technique by right of the stacking of the buildings or containers.
At present, the flowerpots or containers are used for stereo greening on the market. The trickle irrigation is adopted for the stereo plantation. As the stereo plantation is different from planar plantation, the clogged irrigator should be replaced inconveniently with climbing operation; direct irrigation not only wastes water resources, but also is uneasy to control sprinkling water quantity; it is inconvenient to replace the plants in the containers; the stereo plantation, of which the cultivation bags are inserted in the flowerpots or containers, may fall off easily, causing some safety problems. So, stereo greening requires a stereo flowerpot or container, which is beautiful in appearance and combined forms and easy in irrigation, can save water resource, is convenient to replace plants and is secure and reliable.